


Can't take my eyes off you

by ninawatson



Series: Charcoal (Kakairu Fanart) [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fanart, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninawatson/pseuds/ninawatson
Summary: Iruka is a clumsy member of the student council. Kakashi is that silent type from karate club who spent his time watching Iruka around because he is too shy to say something.





	Can't take my eyes off you

Iruka: *I'm going to be late again!*  
Kakashi: *He is super cute*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for viewing. Reviews are welcomed. :)


End file.
